O Fabuloso Destino de Andromeda Black
by Tai Black
Summary: Acho que isso é amor: dar a coisa mais íntima para o outro, eu te dei a minha solidão. - Bellatrix/Andromeda/Ted. Essa é uma fic sobre como eu vejo a Andromeda, como a vejo crescendo e depois indo embora de casa. é um pouco femmeslash.


**N/A:** essa fic é antiga, mas nunca foi devidamente postada e eu amo muito ela. essa fic é Bellatrix/**Andromeda**/Ted.

* * *

**O FABULOSO DESTINO DE ANDROMEDA BLACK  
**

"Amor será dar de presente ao outro a própria solidão?  
Pois é a última coisa que se pode dar de si."

- **Clarice Lispector -**

* * *

Ela era aquele tipo de pessoa estranha que costuma passar horas calada, olhando de olhos fechados para dentro de si e para suas dúvidas, tentando descobrir a resposta para todas elas, ou pelo menos para uma, ainda que fosse pequenina.

Ela sentava na varanda da mansão, e observava como a luz do sol batia nas folhas das árvores; reparava que era pelo simples fato do sol iluminar as folhas que elas tinham vida. Ela tinha um fascínio raro pela luz, mas odiava as estrelas.

Ela tinha uma paciência que muitos seriam incapazes de compreender, aquela capacidade de ficar parada num mesmo lugar, sem querer sair, buscando compreender tudo. Ela não gostava de não entender, por isso era solitária como era: pensava demais, nela e no mundo.

Andromeda tivera uma infância silenciosa, não mais do que a juventude. Ela olhava para as estrelas e se perguntava porque diabos existiam tantas delas e tantos nomes para denominá-las e tantos mitos para explicar que havia milhares de sóis de diferentes tamanhos e tipos espalhados pelo universo. Então decidiu odiá-las, eram entediantes demais, paradas demais, e estrelas cadentes eram exibidas, desfilando por aí como Narcissa faria.

Ela escrevia tudo o que achava curioso ou bonito, desde o nome de um fungo que atacara as mandrágoras do jardim até uma frase bonita que seu pai dissera. Havia anotado também todo o Toujours Pur para decorar e seguir à regra, o que não era fácil para uma menininha de sete anos.

Quando fez onze ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se não fosse uma Slytherin, mas não se preocupou muito, continuaria com seus pensamentos e dúvidas, porque nada poderia ser mais importante do que isso, do que descobrir todas as respostas do mundo.

Druella tinha o costume de dar broncas na filha pelo "_excepcional apreço por açúcar_". Andromeda apenas sorria e levantava os ombros, tímida. Sua mãe dizia que ela tomava açúcar com café, açúcar com chá, açúcar com suco de abóbora, açúcar com morango, açúcar com mamão...

O medibruxo nunca disse nada, mas Andromeda sabia que aquilo não lhe fazia bem, apenas não conseguia parar de virar colheres e colheres até o suco de abóbora ter aqueles granulados visíveis, e vê-los dissolver aos pouquinhos, enquanto bebia o "_melado de abóbora_", ou fazia o café virar açúcar fervido na água com leve toque de pó preto.

O sabor doce grudava na língua e ela sentia uma contração na mandíbula, aquela aflição de quando está muito doce, doce de verdade, mas ela adorava sentir o fim do maxilar reclamar da doçura. No fundo, ela gostava de açúcar, porque era a coisa mais doce que já experimentara na vida. E o doce era o contrário do tipo de pessoa com quem convivia.

A segunda coisa mais doce ela conheceu aos oito anos, era pequeno, gordinho, delicado, chorão, e tinha olhos cinza como ela nunca vira. Chamava-se Sirius, mas desde já o haviam apelidado de "capetinha" ou "endiabrado", o tipo de coisa que se diz para crianças que são arteiras. Nessa época ele ainda tinha sete meses e apenas chorava demais; devia ter pesadelos acordado – pensava ela em sua inocência.

Sirius, com dez meses, levantava no berço e se agarrava às grades de madeira, depois às mordia e deixava tudo babado. Andromeda acreditava que ele era o ser mais irracional do mundo, mas nunca comentou isso com ninguém, talvez ele melhorasse com o tempo. E melhorou.

Com o tempo ela percebeu que o neném havia babado as grades porque sua gengiva coçava e que em breve os dentinhos cresceriam, e que ela também havia feito aquilo algumas vezes quando pequena.

Passava horas observando o crescimento do pequeno Black, que detestava estar no berço, mas era lá que ficava grande parte do dia. Foi ali que reconheceu no menininho o ímpeto de um ser racional: ele almejava sair de entre as grades para conhecer o novo mundo. As pessoas mudam, as pessoas amadurecem e criam dúvidas, mas Andromeda acreditava que já havia nascido com as suas.

Nesse meio tempo de descobertas, ela cresceu, e as dúvidas aumentaram. Agora queria saber porque as pessoas que não tinham magia eram tão descriminadas. Nunca havia falado com uma, afinal podia passar todo o dia no jardim que nenhuma delas a veria. Mas agora já sabia que era um feitiço, não pensava mais que era invisível, como quando era criança.

Andromeda costumava apontar para o céu e xingar as estrelas. Por que existiam se não tinham nenhuma função? Ela gostava de fazer isso, de se sentir forte e grande o suficiente para amaldiçoar cada ponto de luz que rabiscava o azul da noite. Quando o tempo passou, apenas percebeu que tinha medo de escuro, que preferia o claro, o sol, e todas as luzes possíveis, principalmente aquelas trouxas, que pareciam pêras brilhantes presas no teto dos cômodos.

Talvez fosse um pouco disso: se as estrelas brilhavam, porque não afastavam a escuridão do céu durante a noite? Ela precisava de mais luz, e as estrelas nunca foram suficientes.

Mas a coisa que realmente gostava de fazer era escrever. Escrever tudo o que pensava e acreditava e duvidava e queria descobrir e mentiras e pequenos poemas e descrever as curvas dos seios que o tempo delineou no corpo de Bellatrix e os traços doces do rosto de Narcissa.

Narcissa tinha sorte, não tinha nome de estrela, tinha um diferencial, mas não parecia gostar disso. A loira sonhava com um nome de estrela, talvez até Sol, ou porque não Lua. E Andromeda gostaria de saber se a irmã sabia que a lua não era uma estrela... anotou no caderno, mas nunca falou.

Ás vezes sentia uma estranha saudade do toque áspero da palma da mão de seu pai, quando passava a mão em sua testa numa mínima expressão de carinho. Sentia saudade do vento frio da janela do sótão, mas agora ninguém mais ia ao sótão, era proibido, havia evidências demais de que os Black apoiavam e bancavam a purificação da raça.

Não fazia diferença, tinha seus novos atos e hábitos. Seus únicos beijos haviam sido trocados em silêncio, em segredo, estavam guardados no fundo de sua memória e ninguém nunca descobriria pela sua boca.

Bellatrix e Andromeda eram, fisicamente, muito parecidas. Talvez os traços firmes do rosto, o nariz fino e empinado, as pálpebras levemente caídas, as mãos magras de dedos compridos, os pés extremamente magros e cheios de ossos aparecendo, os joanetes. Os joelhos ossudos e os braços finos, o pescoço longo, quase francês, as olheiras marcantes e as orelhas pequenas.

Talvez tudo isso tivesse aproximado uma da outra. Talvez fosse uma maneira de descobrir alguma espécie de amor próprio, uma novidade, um pingo de esperança. Talvez fosse divertido ver ela mesma com olhos tão negros quanto o fundo de um poço, os cabelos lisos de nanquim, e devolver à irmã olhos cor de madeira escura e cabelos anelados e castanhos.

Os lábios de Bellatrix eram finos e frios, eram pálidos, doentes e viciantes. Irremediavelmente diferentes dos seus, sempre vermelhos e queimados, fosse do frio ou do calor, sempre da cor de um morango maduro em época de colheita. E eram nesses lábios que a mais velha procurava carinho e desejo, afogando-os com sua língua de serpente venenosa e tirando deles algumas dúvidas, criando outras, roubando segredos e silenciando novos.

Andromeda gostava de como a irmã lhe apertava contra o peito nu, passeando os dedos pelo cabelo e desembaraçando alguns nós, murmurando baixinho que o pai lhe arranjara um noivo, "_o tal Rodolphus_!" exclamavam. Depois riam; o garoto magro, alto, ruivo-vinho, de cabelos na cintura, "_o que tem um caso com o irmão_!". Quanta coincidência!

Ela gostava da voz da outra sussurrando os planos que o Lorde das Trevas tinha para o mundo e que, se tudo desse certo, poderiam ficar juntas para sempre e contar quantos dias tinham comido apenas abacaxis em calda importados e chá de camomila, e ria cantarolando que Andromeda poderia colocar todo o pote de açúcar, se quisesse. Gostava daquela espécie de realidade falsa que mantinham. A mais nova nunca acreditara inteiramente que aquilo um dia vingaria; aquela farsa que o tal Lorde dizia ser o melhor para todos.

Era a espécie de coisa que Andromeda gostava, uma diversão para diversificar a pasmaria de sua vida de observadora. Era isso, observava tudo, nunca comentava, criava e matava as próprias dúvidas e escrevia tudo, com um cigarro preso entre os lábios vermelhos e queimados de sempre.

Ainda assim, sentia a estranha sensação de não viver, de apenas deixar tudo passar, observando e enroscando os pés aos da irmã. Sentia saudade do tom de voz que Bellatrix usava apenas com ela, nunca com outras pessoas, nunca para outros assuntos. Aquele misto de sensações que existiam nas falas entusiasmadas e sonhadoras, que eram só para ela. Saudade do sentimento de bem estar que lhe inundava.

Mas tudo aquilo acabaria um dia, ela sabia disso, e sabia que estava próximo, estava chegando a guerra, não haveria paz. Estava observando demais o trouxa que vivia na vizinhança, ela sabia que isso era plantar um problema.

Então fumava seus cigarros, sentada na poltrona de veludo preto do pai e olhava pela grande vidraça todos os dias às 7h da manhã e às 8h da noite, eram as horas que ele saia e chegava.

De repente ele virara a segundaa coisa mais doce que conhecera; já que Sirius se transformara em um endiabrado de dez anos, que seria capaz de tocar fogo nas cortinas se elas não fossem enfeitiçadas contra-fogo, perdera toda sua doçura.

Tudo parecia anormalmente curioso, a maneira como ele andava, com as mãos no bolso, o chapéu na cabeça meio abaixada, olhando o chão e trocando os pés de modo a não pisar nas divisões da calçada, às vezes pulando com um pé só e quase desequilibrando. Num desses dias, esperou que ele passasse, do lado de fora do portão. O cigarro pendurado entre os lábios rubros de tanto que os mordia de ansiedade. Naquele dia ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, e tudo pareceu simples: era um passo, era estar fora daquelas grades e tudo seria mais fácil; sem regras ou mentiras, apenas a pureza daqueles olhos cor de mel e o sorriso bondoso...

Entrou pelo portão, o coração acelerado e os dedos tremendo ao levar o cigarro até os lábios para uma nova tragada antes de apontar os mesmos dedos e o cigarro para o céu e amaldiçoar de novo as estrelas que lhe deram nome de princesa amaldiçoada.

Correu descalça na grama úmida do jardim, sentindo a grama afundar entre os dedos dos pés. Sentiu saudades de ser criança e passar horas apreciando na pele o toque da grama verde e reluzente, que vivia apenas de sol, terra e água. Quis ser grama enquanto acendia um novo cigarro e corria escada acima até o quarto de Bellatrix e lhe roubava um beijo divertido e não-esperado, fazendo-a rir, fazendo-a contar que Rodolphus lhe beijara e fora o pior beijo de sua vida, e as duas riram, fumaram, beijaram, e passaram toda a noite murmurando coisas sem nexo e novos planos de guerra.

Dormiu com gosto de cigarro e saudade de passos pulando a divisão da calçada.

Acordou com o sol no rosto e Bellatrix resmungando. A luz invadindo o quarto, despertando-as, incomodando os olhos. Aquela luz, aquele brilho bonito e vivo, aquele calor carinhoso de quem gera vida e a faz continuar viva. Ela amava o excesso brilhoso e significativo do sol. Amava a imagem da irmã iluminada a ponto de parecer etérea como uma estrela, e amou uma estrela pela primeira vez. Não soube dizer se amava a estrela Bellatrix ou a estrela Sol – talvez estivesse admitindo pela primeira vez que sol também era uma estrela e que não tinha motivos para odiar todas as estrelas do mundo apenas por não iluminarem tanto a Terra como o sol.

Andromeda não tinha nada, apenas ela mesma, uma estante de livros, roupas bonitas e caras, algumas jóias e a sua própria solidão de não dividir com ninguém, nem mesmo com a irmã mais velha, os seus sentimentos, dúvidas e sensações. Ela acreditava inteiramente que aquilo era o mais sagrado que uma pessoa podia ter: seu conteúdo, que nunca seria danificado ou espalhado por aí.

Aos poucos o "_esperar o trouxa passar na rua às 8h_" se transformou num cumprimento, e depois num flerte, e depois no primeiro beijo, e depois num abraço apertado e verdadeiro, e depois num encontro marcado, seguido de outro e mais um. E a primeira cessão de cinema nunca foi tão encantadora.

Agora, toda vez que sentava e ficava parada durante muito tempo, não buscava mais respostas, não arranjava novas dúvidas, não queria saber do mundo, queria saber apenas sobre Ted Tonks. Havia escrito no caderno "_Tudo Sobre Ted Tonks_": anotara ali todos os detalhes dele, desde a maneira de piscar um olho milésimos de segundos antes do outro, até como ele segurava sua mão gerando uma confiança que nunca tivera.

E foi mais ou menos nessa época quando percebeu que ele se transformara em seu pensamento principal, que começou a dividir com ele suas dúvidas, fazendo-o muitas vezes rir, outras ficar pensativo, olhando-a como se nunca houvera conhecido alguém mais estranho. Aos poucos ela foi entornando os seus pensamentos para que ele lhe conhecesse melhor.

A palavra '_bruxa_' o fez rir, mas o real significado dela o fez engasgar com aquelas bebidas de latinha com gás. Ted não falou durante meia hora, depois murmurou que estava com inveja, que também queria isso para ele, e se ela poderia lhe ensinar alguma coisa. Foi a primeira vez que ele conheceu a gargalhada escandalosa, tão típica dela quando estava à vontade com alguém. Disse que não podia, que se nasce assim, mas que ela abriria mão de sua magia por ele.

Acendeu um cigarro até ele decidir o que pensava daquilo tudo. Fumou o cigarro inteiro, tragando com sua força específica, depois soltando a fumaça com um biquinho, erguendo a sobrancelha direita, como sempre fazia. Andromeda estava observando as espirais de névoa cinza perolado, com um olhar de expectativa e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. "_Que Merlin não o deixasse dizer não_!".

E ele não disse; apenas a puxou para si e lhe beijou os lábios vermelhos e ardidos pelo frio do inverno. Era a resposta, e era um sim, mas era um segredo.

Era o primeiro segredo que a idéia de ser descoberto lhe gerava medo. Era quase pavoroso. E os cigarros pareciam ser feitos para morar entre seus dedos. Estava conhecendo uma espécie de ansiedade que beirava o tremor. Seus lábios vermelhos podiam pronunciar o melhor tom que existia para T-e-d, como se as letras vivessem entre um lábio e outro desde sempre.

Ted nunca chegou a saber sobre as intimidades de Andromeda e Bellatrix, nem nunca conheceu os familiares dela, mas ele sabia de tudo: do gosto dela pelo açúcar, de deixar a grama entrar entre os dedos, de xingar estrelas e gostar de luz. Sabia que ela era diferente, era especial, era mágica.

Aos poucos, toda a solidão de Andromeda já não existia. Tudo era compartilhado, conversado, rido, desmistificado, não havia mais seus momentos de grande reflexão de algo que não fosse Ted, a vida de Ted, o nome dos irmãos de Ted, as brincadeiras de Ted, os medos de Ted, a vontade de sempre ter Ted, as imagens do futuro com Ted. E descobriu que aquela solidão que toda pessoa tem, que nunca é danificada ou espalhada por aí, já não existia, tudo o que era seu ele já conhecia.

Eram 11h da noite e não havia estrelas no céu para xingar ou apontar amaldiçoando, quando ela sentiu as mãos de Ted apertarem sua cintura e suas omoplatas chocarem contra a parede de cimento do beco próximo à pracinha do Grimmauld Place.

Aquela sensação de adrenalina se fundiu ao desejo que costumava sentir com Bellatrix, e seus lábios haviam nascido apenas para beijá-lo. O vento frio atingiu as coxas e arrepiou-as, o vestido erguido, as pernas enroscadas na cintura dele, enquanto sentia-se arder por dentro e agonizar por fora. Aquela sensação de impunidade em relação ao outro, de aceitação e repulsa ao mesmo tempo; aquele mutualismo patológico que agora ela chamava de amor.

Sentiu algo quente lhe vazar entre as pernas e sorriu, respirando fundo com o rosto no pescoço dele, com os lábios mordidos de dor e uma pincelada de prazer, sentindo o cheiro da pele dele... Sentiu sono, sentiu-se criança e teve medo misturado com saudade de quando sua mãe lhe segurava assim, era como se sentia segura, e agora Ted o fazia.

Os dias de inverno rigoroso estavam claros. As nuvens opacas e brancas davam a coloração perolada no céu e ela podia entrever uma brecha de sol escondido entre as nuvens. Sorriu e virou cinco colheres de açúcar no chá de jasmim . O granulado se acumulando no fundo da xícara branca, as ondulações do açúcar liquefazendo, deixando turva a água do chá como a fogueira faz com o ar ao seu redor.

Toda sua solidão fora embora. O mais íntimo, mais verdadeiro e secreto de si havia ido embora com a noite, tudo estava claro e mais intenso. Sentia que vivia.

Andromeda desceu as escadas, ouvindo-as ranger com seu peso, ouvindo o burburinho de conversas na sala, ouviu Bellatrix reclamar com a voz estridente e firme, como quando costumava defender algo. Percebeu, seu pai havia arranjado um noivo para ela também.

Terminou de descer as escadas, ouviu o sermão em silêncio. Se casaria com o irmão de Rodolphus, um jovem bem-apessoado e rico. Andromeda sorriu e não falou nada, apenas saiu pela porta da frente, sentou nos degraus, acendeu um cigarro e pensou que nada mais existia sem Ted. Estava descobrindo que a solidão que sentia longe dele, era a solidão de não ter mais a sua própria solidão, porque havia entregado sua solidão a ele. E talvez isso fosse amor.

Foi naquele dia que ela decidiu. Decidiu que ela não podia suportar a ausência de Ted. Bellatrix murmurou algo que lhe pareceu a idéia de que, pelo menos, eles poderiam fazer um acordo e continuar um relacionamento secreto e incestuoso sem muitos problemas, o que a fez gargalhar expansiva, passando um cigarro para a irmã. Sentiria falta daquilo, saudade de coisas que ela ainda tinha, mas que em breve não teria mais.

Passaram toda a manhã olhando para o céu, olhando a luz fria do inverno – que tinha sol, mas que se escondia entre as nuvens – subir até 180°. Não almoçaram, sequer saíram dali durante o começo da tarde. Bellatrix pelo medo de perder Andromeda. Andromeda pelo medo de perder Ted.

Naquele dia, Ted não apareceu.

Quando Andromeda era criança, corria pelo jardim durante o dia, fechando os olhos com força e levantando o rosto para o sol, sentindo a luz passar pelas pálpebras e brilharem em seus olhos fechados. Assim, sentindo a claridade arder em seus olhos, ela conseguia ver imagens que nunca vira, como a cor azul se transformando em amarelo e depois borrões pretos virando laranja, e uma multidão de arco-íris que a faziam ficar parada, com os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, as mãos fechadas apertando os dedões.

Aquela luz lhe fazendo sonhar acordada.

E, depois, quando seus olhos não podiam mais e era inevitável se afastar da luz, ela os abria devagarzinho, como se voltasse de uma cegueira temporal, e tudo que via era sem cor, apesar de iluminado, e apertava os olhinhos abrindo-os pouco a pouco, acostumando-se com a distinta iluminação.

Era a triste sensação de despertar de um sonho bom. Foi o que ela sentiu naquele dia ao se deitar ao lado de Bellatrix, sentindo os braços da irmã em volta da sua cintura.

Naquela manhã, quando o sol acabou com todas as sombras do quarto, Andromeda perguntou à irmã se ela já havia tido medo de decidir alguma coisa, mesmo querendo-a muitíssimo. A outra sorriu, acariciando os cabelos cor-de-chocolate e disse que não, que se ela quisesse muitíssimo sequer pensaria duas vezes.

- E se isso vai machucar os outros?

- Você nunca machucaria alguém, Andromeda.

Andromeda sentiu esperança e sua imaginação foi para através dos anos, quando seus pais já a haviam perdoado por ter fugido com um trouxa durante a juventude. E teria uma filhinha que pareceria uma boneca e Ted ao seu lado sempre, e seria feliz.

Feliz como nunca! Era quase um sonho.

Passou o dia pensando no que colocaria na mala de viagem, o antigo baú de Hogwarts. Sentiu saudade de ser criança, de ter mais coragem, de se jogar em um monte de areia sem se importar se sua roupa ficaria suja ou sua mãe brava, ou se as meias brancas nunca mais voltariam a ser brancas.

Era uma liberdade perdida. Seus lábios ardiam, estavam queimados e apertavam o cigarro, olhando através das grades quando o vulto dele apareceu nas sombras e ela saiu para a rua.

Ted sorria resumindo toda a felicidade do mundo. Era como se o sol brilhasse em seus olhos e a rodeasse de calor e luminosidade. Ted preenchia tudo dentro dela, era como se o vazio sumisse, porque quando ele não estava ela se perdia num vácuo.

Andromeda não gostava de se perder, ela gostava de se encontrar.

Era como a fumaça do cigarro, que sobe fina quando se queima o tabaco e se transforma em uma massa disforme. Tudo com ele tem uma linearidade e sem ele não há explicação. Não existem respostas quando Ted não está.

- Agora eu não tenho nada para dar, porque você roubou a única coisa que eu tinha... – Andromeda murmurou para o vento, fazendo Ted franzir o cenho, preocupado com o que lhe havia feito. – Tudo se resumia na minha solidão, no meu apreço por estar sozinha, de pensar em tudo e em nada durante toda uma tarde ensolarada. Eu gostava disso antes de te conhecer, porque eu tinha algo único e meu: eu pensava no que queria.

Ela suspirou, vendo-o assustado e continuou:

- Eu não sei bem como ou quando, mas houve um segundo em que todos meus interesses passaram a ser apenas você. Tudo sobre você!

Andromeda gesticulava com um ar quase desengonçado, o cigarro dançando no ar enquanto suas mãos delineavam curvas e ela tentava se explicar. Ela sorriu com simplicidade e acrescentou:

- Acho que isso é amor: dar a coisa mais íntima para o outro, eu te dei a minha solidão.

Podia ser o ar e o sol, e estava tudo junto e quase sentia calor, mas podia ser o vento frio, ou fosse apenas os lábios dele nos seus, e as lágrimas que ele deixava escorrer. Porque ela sabia, ele também a amava. Ele alugara uma casa no dia anterior, deixaria seus pais por Andromeda, tinham a chance de viver de verdade.

Às oito e cinqüenta e cinco, Andromeda subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao seu quarto, agachando-se no assoalho de madeira antiga e puxando com toda sua força o baú já preparado com suas roupas preferidas, livros e montes de tralhas e jóias que poderiam ajudá-los a sobreviver. Deu uma olhada rápida ao redor, para não se esquecer de nada útil, colocou seu caderno de anotações para dentro da mala com um giro de varinha e sorriu.

Estava satisfeita com aquela mudança. Sentia-se feliz, poderia explodir se fosse feita de fogos de artifício.

O barulho irritante e tremendo do baú batendo contra cada um dos muitos degraus da escada chamou a atenção de quase todos. Sua mãe a olhava sem compreender muito bem, seu pai parecia apreensivo com o que aconteceria, Bellatrix desceu a escadaria correndo atrás de Andromeda.

- Vou embora.

Silêncio. Como iria embora, pensou Bella, talvez estivesse tramando algo, ou mentindo por diversão. Narcissa riria da situação, sem entender, sem falar nada, apenas riria, se não estivesse em Hogwarts.

- Vou embora com um trouxa – ela enrubesceu, a verdade triste sobre suas costas, os lábios entreabertos de todos. Eles nunca superariam aquilo – Eu sou feliz com ele. Ted me trata bem, como se eu fosse especial, eu... Ele me faz sentir viva.

Mas nenhum sorriso despontou, nenhuma aprovação, sua mãe estava quase chorando, e Andromeda sabia que sua mãe quase _nunca_ chorava, achou que Cygnus riria assim como Cissy faria, mas ele não riu, ele a olhou sério e não disse nada.

Nada. Ninguém entendia nada. Andromeda sempre fora aquele tipo de pessoa estranha, mas nunca ninguém imaginou que ela iria daquela forma, como o vento que vem do mar e ninguém sabe de onde veio e para onde vai. Inesperado.

- Eu não queria machucar ninguém...

E na falta de palavras nasceu um ódio estranho nos olhos da irmã, e daqueles mesmos olhos nasceu uma lágrima. Andromeda machucava.

- Eu sinto muito... – murmurou, mas ninguém respondeu, por mais que Bellatrix desejasse dizer que sentiria sua falta.

Porque a raiva é mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento, é o fim do amor.

Seus próprios olhos umedeceram, enquanto passava por Bellatrix e lhe apertava o dedo mindinho com sua mão trêmula e temerosa. Sentiu medo, mas do medo nasce a liberdade.

Saiu pela porta, sem ninguém para impedí-la, ou dizer qualquer palavra de desgosto ou sorte. O céu estava pontuado de estrelas e ela amou cada uma delas, amou cada fio que tecera a árvore dos Black, e cada silêncio daquele momento.

Talvez sentiria falta da sensação de inércia que tinha naquela casa, do jardim seco pelo verão, dos dedos de Bellatrix entrelaçados aos seus, da mão áspera de seu pai, do sorriso frio de sua mãe, dos gritos de Narcissa. De odiar estrelas.

Talvez esse fosse seu fabuloso destino, e ela gostava disso.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

N/A:** essa é a maneira que eu gosto de ver a Andromeda. me faz ser uma pessoa mais feliz. ^^ **Coments?  
**


End file.
